


Arthur: The Last Airbender

by mooninmourning



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur is confused most of the time, Crack Crossover, Cussing, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I might add in more characters, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Oblivious Arthur, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), i am not editing this, inspired by me reading an instagram caption wrong, just crack, once again Arthur is the last one in the know, please DO NOT take my writing seriously in this one, rating may change in the future, will probably get more and more on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooninmourning/pseuds/mooninmourning
Summary: Arthur returns.  The Once and Future King.  This is the future.  And now he’s...the Avatar?
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Arthur: The Last Airbender

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what this is but it should be fun. Probably my side project that I will turn to when I want to write without feeling like I have to write well. Will probably end up pretty long.

Water...Earth...Fire...Air...  
Long ago, in a land of myth, and a time of magic, the four nations lived together in harmony. But then, everything changed when the fire nation attacked. The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of the Avatar, master of all four elements. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. His name...Arthur.

Guinevere—also known as Gwen—and her brother Elyan were out on the water one day, arguing about whether or not a woman could ever become a knight, when it happened. Homegirl flipped. Out. Like, water went _everywhere_. Pretty sure there was a bunch of ice in there too. Anyways, so there just happened to be a giant iceberg right behind her. Which then got a big crack in it, and soon Gwen noticed that there was a person inside. So she scrambled to get that dude out. She stole her brother’s sword real quick and started shanking the crack. Soon, a man with blonde hair came out, looking ice cold. So Elyan ran forward and started slapping him in the face.

“Ah! I’m awake, I’m awake!” The guy shook his head and blinked his eyes open at Elyan. “Elyan?...You’re alive?”

Elyan backed up and gave the guy a ‘okay, you are officially insane and I do not like you’ look.

“How in the hell do you know my name? Who are you?”

“What? It’s me, Arthur!” He turned his head to the side and froze when he saw the young woman. “Guinevere,” he said softly.

Gwen raised an eyebrow. Did the iceberg give this guy all of the knowledge in the universe? And why was he looking at her like that? He was kind of cute though, so…

Soon, Arthur’s face fell. The siblings had no idea who he was. He had to figure this out. Somehow. Merlin would know what to do...maybe he was here too. Wherever here was, anyways. He allowed the woman he loved and one of his former knights to take him to their village.

Meanwhile, on a boat that was heading towards the village, Merlin was having tea with his guardian, Gaius.

“...Wait...so you’re telling me that you did all this?”

Merlin nodded with a giddy smile, which soon faded. “Um...yes. It kind of backfired...but anyways, yes. I brought Arthur, and everyone else, back. I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world after all...we ended up here, probably because I just finished binging this show after it came out on Netflix. This way is kind of fun. I get to get back at him for everything he’s made me do. And this time, our roles are reversed. He’s the chosen one...and I’m the cool prince,” he finished with a shrug. “You, and Arthur, are probably the only ones that remember anything. But that’s a secret.”


End file.
